Evil Domination of Middle-Earth
by Dinosaur Soldier
Summary: After the Master Chief Petty Officer John 117 joined the Fellowship of the Ring, there is a separate war occurred in the north of Middle-Earth. This version of the War in the North is in the perspective of goblins and Sauron's forces from Dol Guldur assisted by the Covenant Loyalists. There will also be characters from the Hobbit series and the BFMEII game in this story.
1. Prologue

Four years had passed since the Battle of the Ark, the half of the UNSC (United Nations Space Command) frigate Forward Unto Dawn containing the Master Chief Petty Officer John 117, a SPARTAN II super soldier, and his AI (artificial intelligence) partner Cortana looking around. When the half of the frigate approached Middle-Earth, Cortana woke the Chief up. He took her and used an escape pod when the half of the ship crash landed into Middle-Earth. At the time the four Hobbits, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, set out to Rivendell; nine Ringwraiths also known as the Nazguls began hunting the four Hobbits for the Ring that Frodo carried. After the Master Chief fought one of the Nazgul with his bare hands bought time for the Hobbits to escape to Bree, a border town of the Shire which was the home of the Hobbits; the Spartan returned to the crashed vessel to gather weapons and ammo he could use, and then he pursued the Hobbits. After he fought five Nazguls in Weathertop, he befriended the Hobbits, Aragorn a human Dunedain who was the heir to the throne of Gondor, and Lady Arwen an elf who was the daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Arwen took the injured Frodo on a horse to Rivendell and casted a spell causing a flood killing the Nazgul's horses, however the Ringwraiths survived then gave up the hunt. After the Master Chief and his group reached Rivendell, the Spartan found out about the prophecy that spoke of him in a stone tablet discovered by elves in Mirkwood and realized that it was fate that brought him to Middle-Earth. From Gandalf the Grey Wizard and Elrond, the Master Chief learned about the Dark Lord Sauron and the Ring. Therefore the Spartan got involved with the war against the armies of the two towers since the betrayal of Saruman the White Wizard. Saruman began building an army of Uruk-hai by crossbreeding orcs with goblin-men. After the Master Chief attended the meeting of Elrond's council, the Fellowship of the Ring was formed when Frodo spoke up in determination to take the quest of bringing the Ring to Mount Doom where it was forged in Mordor. The Fellowship made up of Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Gandalf, Master Chief, Cortana, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir. The 11 heroes set out on a journey heading south. In Moria, Gandalf presumably sacrificed himself to slay the Balrog, a powerful demon. After staying in Lorien, the Fellowship was disintegrated when ambushed by the Uruk-hai hunting party led by Lurtz deployed by Saruman to capture the Hobbits. Boromir was mortally wounded by Lurtz who was slain by the Master Chief.


	2. Lorien

At the time, the Master Chief, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli pursued the group Uruk-hai that took Merry and Pippin captives, Frodo and Sam continued with the quest. Unknown to the Spartan and his group, the goblins led by Gorkil their king began mobilizing his forces to conquer the areas around the Misty Mountains. The goblin infantry made up of scimitar-wielding swordsmen and archers. The goblins were able to tame giant spiders and included spiderlings in the army. The only cavalry unit of the goblin army was spider riders that could switch between bows and poison-tipped spears. The half-troll marauders were made by crossbreeding goblins with cave trolls and wield fearsome pikes that were lethal against opposing cavalry. The cave trolls function like tanks to goblins as they could throw rocks to attack, those beasts could even use trees as clubs. Gorkil riding a giant scorpion began leading his army from Ettenmoors to invade Lorien.

Across from the river, Haldir the agile defender of Lorien spoke in a serious tone, "Your filth will not spread through, leave now or die!" Gorkil scoffed, "so much for an elf, attack my warriors!" The defenders of Lorien were limited to infantry made up of archers and warriors that wield swords and shields. Gorkil on his scorpion and the goblin spider riders could run them over easily. The riders began charging with the goblin infantry followed from behind as the swordsmen began clashing blades with each other and archers firing arrows at each other. The cave trolls threw rocks at the tree houses while the goblins kept the elves busy. Some of the cave trolls used trees to take out the elven swordsmen. Haldir was poisoned by the scorpion's stinger and retreated when the first line of defense fall. The goblin king recognized a gigantic hunchback creature held captive by the elves and considered freeing it would help them. The Gorkil and his troop slew the captors freeing the giant that had siege capability of hurling boulders at long range. After freeing the two other giants, Gorkil and his army fought through the resistance from the Lorien infantry. The giants could easily crush swordsmen with their melee attacks. "Leave this place or to become your grave!" Haldir spoke strongly and retreated when the goblins overwhelmed the second line of defenses. In Haldir's final stand, "I will die before you set foot on this sanctuary," he said his last words before his throat was being slashed by Gorkil.

When reaching the elven fortress of Caras Galadhon, "you shall feel my wrath, foul creatures," Lady Galadriel spoke bravely and began fighting with her wizard blasts. "By the light of Elbereth, you shall perish!" Lord Celeborn, her husband took out his blade and began making the stand along with his wife. He clashed blades with the goblin king and the scorpion stung the elf with the poison stinger. The couple could not hold the goblin invaders much longer, "escape Galadriel, flee and warn the others!" Celeborn said his last words to his beloved wife before being stabbed by Gorkil who laughed, "What a tragedy!" The goblin army succeeded razing Caras Galadhon and Gorkil communicated with Sauron who was now in the form of a huge eye via the Mirror of Galadriel. The elf queen escaped to Rivendell to get word to Lord Elrond about the goblin invasion. Gorkil ordered tunnels to be constructed in Lorien to connect with the goblin tunnel network throughout Middle-Earth. He decided to invade the Shire due to a history that the goblins had with the Hobbits.


	3. Shire

Long ago, a goblin chief led an army to invade the Shire. The Hobbit defenders slew the chief and succeeded repelling the invaders. Gorkil the current goblin king led his forces to make the invasion of the Shire successful that his ancestors failed to do. Before reaching the Shire, the goblins made a stop in Dunland as a wild man spoke to the goblin king, "We will fight for you, great goblin king."

"Why do you want to help us?" Gorkil questioned.

"My people have sworn to fight the horsemen and his allies who drove us out here; will you retake the lands for us?" the wild men decided to make a deal with the goblins.

"Very well, then. Anybody who is against our enemy is welcome," Gorkil recruited the wild men of Dunland who were sworn enemies of Rohan. Those humans were equipped with torches lethal against pikemen and were capable of pillaging enemy buildings.

The goblins and their wild men allies began the invasion on the Shire. The Hobbits fought with either short swords or throw rocks; however the goblins and wild men could easily take them down. "The Hobbits have four governing seats of power. Destroy those buildings and we'll quell whatever hope they might have for reprisal," Gorkil ordered the wild men to torch one of the seats of power.

"Goblins, just as we expected, to arms men!" the Hobbits were not alone in the Shire as there were humans camped around to protect the Hobbits.

"Dunedain, here! You can never help these scums," Gorkil guessed. Like the Ithilien rangers of Gondor, the Dunedain rangers were highly trained archers that cloak in trees and were also strong against monsters not just pikemen. However, the Dunedain had longer life-span than any normal human. Gorkil in his scorpion and the goblin spider riders could run those rangers over like any regular archers. While he and the goblin spider riders kept the Dunedain at bay, the spiderlings handled all the Hobbit defenders and the wild men torched the Green Dragon Inn, the Bag End (home of Frodo and Bilbo Baggins), and the remaining seats of power. The farms of Longbottom and Farmer Maggot were captured to be used as sources of extra resources to the goblin army.

After all the seats of power were destroyed and the Dunedain eliminated, "Hobbits will crumble before us and at last the Shire is mine, too easy," Gorkil spoke in delight and in a malicious tone. A human whose name was Grima Wormtongue led an army of Uruk-hai from Isengard arrived to the Shire under orders from Saruman, "I want to extend my gratitude, old great king, for clearing the Shire of the troublesome Dunedain," Saruman's spy spoke in a sly tone. The Uruk-hai army made up of warriors wielding swords and shields, pikemen for skewering opposing cavalry, crossbowmen as substitutes of archers, and berserkers that equipped with two-handed swords and wearing helmets full of blood making them crazy as well as strong counters against any melee infantry. The Uruk army not only limited to infantry as a number of Uruks manned the long-range ballistae for siege purpose.

"You're dismissed now! Go back to your caves where you all belong, goblin carrion. Get rid of them, Uruk-hai!" Wormtongue ordered.

"Shire is mine!" Gorkil spoke to fight for what belongs to him. The goblin infantry and wild men began to engage the Uruk pikemen to make way for the goblin spider riders to run the other Uruk infantry especially berserkers and to take out the ballistae. However the berserkers began running towards the goblin infantry to start their killing spree. Those crazy unarmored fighters killed multiples of goblin warriors and wild men within one strike. Goblin archers had to take out the berserkers and pikemen from a distance but they were not effective against the Uruk warriors that gathered in shield formation. The spiderlings managed to pick off the Uruk warriors from the side; however the Uruk crossbowmen fired at the wild men, spiderlings, and the goblin infantry. The Uruk warriors in shield formation could not stand a chance against the cave trolls using trees and the giants' melee attacks; however the ballistae could lay waste to the trolls and giants. Gorkil had his scorpion to give Grima poison sting and the goblin king stabbed him in the stomach, "You should never have come here, fool."

The result of the goblin invasion caused the surviving Hobbits to be scattered throughout Middle-Earth. Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Bilbo became homeless and Sam could never have the peaceful married life that he wanted. Gorkil decided to seek the dragons of Withered Heath to help him dealing with the threats of the remaining Dunedain and Saruman.


	4. Withered Heath

Unknown to the Master Chief and the Fellowship, Withered Heath was a region that lied in the east of the Grey Mountains and was feared to be breeding grounds of dragons which hated the dwarves for many years. Gorkil led his army to recruit them to assist the goblins with their goal of conquest.

"Withered Heath, at last, once we secured the dragon's aid, Saruman and anybody who opposes us will be done for," the goblin king spoke in delight.

"Sire, there are fire drakes held captive by the Blue Mountain dwarves," a goblin scout reported.

"The dwarves will soon feel our wrath," Gorkil said.

Two of the walled enclosures were patrolled by dwarf phalanxes equipped with long tridents used for spearing cavalry and monsters. The goblin infantry and wild men of Dunland could handle the dwarf pikemen while the giants and cave trolls demolished the walls. The goblin warriors and wild men managed to tip the tridents so that they could slash and burn those dwarves. The first fire drake was released and joined the goblin army. The flightless dragon could easily scorch pikemen, swordsmen, cavalry, and structures with its deadly fire breathe. The dwarves became aware of the attack and began making their move. Besides the trident-wielding phalanxes, the dwarf axe throwers were short-ranged substitutes to regular archers whereas the dwarf guardians functioned like swordsmen wielding battleaxes and shields. The fire drake unleashed the flaming breathe catching the dwarf melee infantry on fire causing them to run around until they fall to the ground motionlessly. This enabled Gorkil and the goblin spider riders to charge at the axe throwers. "They're going to trample us," muttered a dwarf and the goblin cavalry managed to run over the axe throwers.

The second fire drake was held not far from a dwarf encampment where the dwarf infantry were trained. The wild men pillaged the base while the goblins kept the dwarves busy. After the cave trolls and giants broke a section of the wall, the second drake was freed.

The last captive fire drake was located in an enclosure not far from the production area of war machines. The dwarves' battlewagons were pulled by Yurgs, yak-like creatures, functioned like cavalry to run over archers and normal melee infantry. The half-troll Marauders could skewer the beasts while breaking the vehicle with their pikes. The dwarves' long range Iron Hills catapults could fire two projectiles simultaneously. Gorkil and the goblin spider riders could charge and take out those siege engines. After the dwarves' settlement was razed by the wild men, the cave trolls and giants freed the last captive drake.

"The dwarves are finished in the Withered Heath, I will seek out the Dragon Lord," Gorkil said. He rode to the Dragon Lord's lair and spoke, "Great Dragon Lord, join us and we'll find you a better home than this wasteland here." The goblins succeeded recruiting the dragons and began their next move to Isengard to eliminate Saruman.


	5. Fangorn Forest

The Uruk-hai hunting party taking Merry and Pippin captives came across orcs who shared the common master then continued their way to Isengard. They were pursued by the Master Chief, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. During the Spartan's time with the Fellowship of the Ring, the Human-Covenant war did not seem to end as the Covenant Loyalists made up of Grunts, Jackals, and Brutes continued hostility towards the UNSC and the Elites, the Covenant Separatists. A battle in a research station triggered another Slipspace Portal scattering 10 Pelican dropships containing Elites and marines and those transports crash-landed into Middle-Earth. One night, the Uruk hunters and orcs camped near the forest of Fangorn not far from one of the crashed Pelicans. This group of survivors in that Pelican made up of a pilot who survived the crash; three marines; five ODSTs (Orbital Drop Shock Troopers) with codenames Buck, Dutch, Mickey, Romeo, and Rookie; and Arbiter, leader of the Elites. The Uruk-hai and the orcs had a heated dispute over the Hobbits, as the orcs considered the Halflings were fresh for the night's dinner whereas the Uruks stuck with the objective of bringing the Hobbit prisoners alive and unspoiled to their master. Romeo scouted ahead spotting the Uruks, orcs, and the Hobbits that one of the orcs tried to kill for supper. The ODST reported to the group of what he saw and the others followed up. Romeo sniped that orc then Arbiter led the frontal assault gunning down the Uruks and orcs while freeing the Hobbits. Merry and Pippin were surprised with the strangers and guessed their rescuers as allies of the Master Chief. Eventually, the Master Chief and his group found the Hobbits along with Arbiter and his squad. To the surprise of the Hobbits, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and the Master Chief; Gandalf appeared as the White Wizard who survived the fight with the Balrog and reunited with the group.

Gorkil and his army continued their way to Isengard with the Dragon Lord flying above them. In the forest of Fangorn, the goblin army was intercepted as three boulders killed a number of goblins.

"Find out who is attacking us!" the goblin king yelled. The attackers turned out to be Ents, mighty humanoid trees, having the same capabilities as the giants that hurl boulders at long range and easily crush swordsmen with powerful melee attacks.

"Ents! We shall burn every of them to the ground!" Gorkil ordered. The half-troll Marauders not only could stop opposing cavalry with their fearsome pikes, they were also lethal against the Ents. The fire drakes were more effective burning those humanoid trees with their fire breathe. The Ents that caught fire ran around until they fall into the ground motionlessly just like any enemy infantry and cavalry which were caught in flames.

Guarding the Ent Moot were the remaining Ents led by Treebeard who could talk in common language, "So you goblins have come this far, we will not let you go any further in the woods."

"You and your kind will never help those that oppose us, Ent," Gorkil spoke.

"We will die than to see this forest burn," Treebeard said his last words.

The fire drakes burned the remaining Ents and with the Dragon Lord let out a powerful fireball that put an end to the heroic Ent. The wild men pillaged and the burned the Ent Moot.

"The Ents are finished, Isengard is next," Gorkil spoke in a sinister tone. He and his army continued their way to Isengard.


	6. Isengard

Saruman the White Wizard betrayed Gandalf and his allies to form the union of the Two Towers with the dark lord Sauron to rule Middle-Earth with the iron fists of the orc. The armies of Isengard and Mordor would eliminate anybody who opposed them. The White Wizard was interested in the Hobbits and sent his spy Grima Wormtongue to claim the Shire. When Grima did not return, he sent Sharku, an orc that rode a warg which was a big wolf-like creature, to find him. The warg rider returned with bodies of Grima and a slain goblin archer that brought Saruman awareness of his unexpected enemy. Gorkil the goblin king led his army to lay siege on Isengard and Saruman was prepared for their coming.

Saruman had hordes of Uruk crossbowmen and ballistae positioned in the battlements of the walls, while the Uruk melee infantry were behind the gate in ground level. The White Wizard sent Sharku and his warg riders to intercept the goblin army. The wargs were faster than giant spiders so the orcs could tip away the goblins' spears with their scimitars and knock them off from their spider steads. Though the goblin archers and spider riders with bows were able to pick off the warg riders, the lone wargs could leap at their opponents to rip their throats. The wargs could even knock the goblins off from their spiders in their leaping attack. The half-troll Marauders were positioned in front of the goblin infantry and wild men to stop the warg riders and lone wargs in their tracks. Those nasty warg riders were not a problem to the fire drakes that could burn them easily with their deadly fire breathe. Sharku and Gorkil clashed blades with each other right until the goblin king managed to slash the orc in his throat. However, Sharku's stead leaped at Gorkil knocking him off his giant scorpion that managed to finish off the warg.

The Dragon Lord unleashed devastating flaming attacks that could burn hordes of Uruk crossbowmen and could swoop to take out the ballistae making it easy for the giants to pick off the remaining crossbowmen in the battlements. The cave trolls and giants demolished the gate with rocks so that the half-troll Marauders, fire drakes, wild men, Gorkil, and the spider riders could storm in while the goblin infantry and spiderlings climbed the walls. The drakes could scorch the Uruk warriors, pikemen, and berserkers easily so that Gorkil and the spider riders with spears could run over the crossbowmen. The Dragon Lord continued let out of flaming attacks at the crossbowmen while swooping at the ballistae and the Uruk melee infantry. The wild men pillaged and torched the Isengard encampment. Uruk-hai realized that they were outnumbered and were driven to extinction.

Gorkil decided to deal with the wizard himself and went into Orthanc on foot. "Great goblin king, I have been expecting you," Saruman spoke in a cunning tone.

"So you're still bold enough to take the stand," Gorkil said.

"Middle-Earth will never be yours, goblin, you have no tower," Saruman casted a fireball at the goblin king. He dodged the attacked and engaged the wizard into a duel. Saruman gave Gorkil a wizard blast sending him flying into the air and continued to torment him with whatever spell he could use. Gorkil's giant scorpion grabbed hold of Saruman's arm with its pincers so that Gorkil could finish the wizard off by stabbing him into his heart.

"Saruman is finished and Isengard is no more," the goblin king spoke in triumph. He took the palantir and used it communicate with Sauron. "I, Gorkil the goblin king, am showing you that we goblins are more of a worthy successor to Saruman and his army of Isengard. We have no quarrel with you, lord Sauron, together we will rule Middle-Earth and will vanquish anybody who stand in our way. Nobody can stop the armies of Mordor and goblins."

"_The Spartan, the warrior from the prophecy is here!"_ Sauron informed the goblin king while presenting him an image of the Master Chief.

"We will ensure the Spartan will be short lived," Gorkil spoke with confidence without knowing how powerful the Master Chief could be.

Sauron continued to mobilize his main army in Mordor against Gondor the main human kingdom of the West and allowed the goblins to eliminate the other human kingdoms of the West starting with Rohan that the goblins promised to retake for the wild men.


	7. Rohan

The wild men of Dunland joined the goblin army and Gorkil the goblin king had no clue about the wild men's history. Saruman knew that the horse riders known as Rohirrim drove the wild men out of their lands to live in harsh conditions then settled in Dunland. Wild men had been seeking vengeance on Rohan and sent scouts to monitor the goblin activity. The time had finally arrived for them to retake the land of Rohan from the Rohirrim. Gorkil decided to give Rohan a surprise attack by having the Dragon Lord to lead the fire drakes, spiderlings, and wild men to burn and pillage every village in their path; while the goblins, trolls, and giants laid siege on the capital city of Edoras.

The dragons, spiderlings, and wild men massacred hundreds of civilians and destroyed the farms along with the crops and farm animals with stingers and fires from dragon breathe and torches. A village woman sent two of her young children on a horse to Edoras warn the king about the attack before falling victim to the Dragon Lord. A Pelican dropship containing 11 UNSC marines and three Elites crash landed in the outskirts of Rohan. The Dragon Lord pursued the two young children on their horse then swooped to kill them easily. The flying dragon spotted the crash Pelican then gave the survivors a surprise attack.

"Look to the sky! " an Elite yelled.

"What is that thing?" asked another Elite.

"It's a dragon!" said the leading marine.

"You got to be kidding me," another marine spoke.

Before the marines could fire their guns, the Dragon Lord let out a devastating fire breathe that killed the humans from another world and the Elites' energy shields were drained. The aliens fired their plasma rifles and needler at the dragon; however it dodged the shots then finished the aliens with a fire ball. A few villagers who escaped became homeless and scattered like the remaining Hobbits of the Shire.

Eomer, the young captain of Rohan and the king's nephew, led a battalion of Rohirrim to halt the goblin invasion. The riders of Rohan were versatile like the goblin spider riders that swap between bows and spears, however the horses were faster. This enabled the Rohirrim to knock the goblins off from their spiders using their spears. The horse riders could also attack the half-troll Marauders from a distance using their bows. The Rohirrim ran over a number of goblin infantry and the goblin archers returned the favored by shooting the cavalry killing them by multiples of five. The half-troll Marauders could fell the Rohirrim that charged at them using spears. Gorkil's giant scorpion reared up and grabbed Eomer's horse with its pincers. It forced the animal down so that its stinger could poison the captain and the goblin king slashed the horse. The scorpion grabbed Eomer and Gorkil cut his throat.

"The capital city, it's so easy," the goblin king spoke in confidence seeing just wooden walls and a town hall. A giant smashed the gate with a boulder enabling Gorkil, trolls, and spider riders storm in while the goblin infantry climb the walls. Theoden the king of Rohan made his stand along with a handful of spearmen and archers. Eowyn, Eomer's sister, determined to defend her uncle bravely even if it would cost her life despite his orders of getting her to evacuate. The goblin army outnumbered the Rohan infantry with the goblin infantry picked off the spearmen while the spider riders could run over the human archers with their spears. The goblin infantry kept Eowyn busy while Gorkil engaged Theoden. The fearless woman clashed blades with the goblin warriors and managed to strike them down. They clashed blades until the giant scorpion stung the king of Rohan so that goblin king could decapitate him. Gorkil showed the king's head to Eowyn's horror and it was a distraction so that a goblin warrior could slash her from behind. She fell to her knees seeing the dead soldiers of Rohan and slain goblins around her. Gorkil came to her on foot and stabbed her in the stomach to finish her off. "Rohan is no more and the kingdoms of men will fall," the goblin king announced and the goblin army became triumphant.

The wild men began moving from Dunland to settling down on Rohan and their vengeance was finally achieved. A number of those humans decided to continue to assist the goblins in their goals of conquest. The goblins ignored Gondor and headed north to Arnor, another human kingdom of the west.


	8. Fornost

The remaining Dunedain rangers retreated to the city of Fornost in Arnor and sought help from the dwarves led by Gloin, father of Gimli. Gloin knew about the Spartan prophecy and saw the Master Chief when attending the meeting with the council of Elrond. When the dwarf saw a Pelican dropship crash landing into Arnor, he used the Master Chief's name to recruit 14 survivors consisted of UNSC marines and Elites to strengthen the resistance force as he expected the goblins would come. The survivors had a Warthog armored jeep with a heavy machinegun mounted. A marine drove the vehicle, an Elite in the passenger's seat, and another marine manned the turret. Gloin had the Dunedain rangers and his warriors to hold two lines of defenses while the marines and Elites were positioned with him.

When Gorkil the goblin king commenced the invasion on Fornost, the Dragon Lord let out devastating fire attacks on the Dunedain on the battlements and swooped at the Iron Hills catapults guarding the gate. This enabled the cave trolls and giants to smash the gate with rocks so that the goblin army could storm in. The half-troll Marauders stopped the dwarves' battlewagons on their tracks while the fire drakes scorched the dwarf guardians and phalanxes. Gorkil on his giant scorpion and goblin spider riders ran over the Dunedain while the wild men pillaged the encampments. The Dragon Lord had to keep an eye for the Dunedain that had to be dealt with first before taking out the catapults on the walls.

The goblin army laid waste on the first two defense lines and the wild men pillaged the Earth Hammer, a powerful weapon used to cast earthquakes. The goblins kept on swarming in from the sides and the front gate.

"Those are the goblins you told us about," an Elite said.

"That is correct," Gloin responded.

"Come and get some!" a marine spoke in a confident tone firing the Warthog's machinegun, which could counter monsters, infantry, pikemen, and cavalry.

The marines and Elites formed a circle around Gloin, then opened fired at the goblin army. The Elites fired their plasma rifles and needlers; the men with shotguns could blast multiple goblins at close and wide range whereas the others with automatic guns such as submachine guns, light machine guns, assault rifles, and battle rifles fired a barrage of bullets. They tossed grenades sending the goblins and spiders flying into the air. The marines and Elites were a match to infantry, pikemen, and cavalry. The marines with rocket launchers and Elites with plasma launchers were strong against monsters, buildings, and siege equipment as they could take down cave trolls and giants. The goblin army took heavy casualties as such frontal assault did not work.

"Drogoth the Dragon Lord, no way," Gloin spotted the Dragon Lord as it let out a fireball destroying the Warthog killing its occupants. The dragon flew around to dodge the gunfire then unleashed another flaming attack killing the marines while depleting the Elites' energy shields.

"Let's show them what we got!" said an Elite as the aliens began using energy swords cutting every goblin in their path. Drogoth let out a fireball burning the aliens while the goblin king engaged Gloin. The dwarf gave the giant scorpion a slam knocking Gorkil off from it. Gloin blocked the goblin king's scimitar and the giant scorpion poisoned the dwarf from behind with its stinger. Gorkil managed to finish the dwarf by stabbing him and Gimli lost his father as a result. The wild men finished the citadel by burning and pillaging with their torches.

Through the palantir, Sauron was pleased with Gorkil and his army succeeded conquering the territories around the Misty Mountains while eliminated Saruman, the Ents, the Rohirrim, and the Dunedain. The goblins ignored Gondor but the remaining human kingdom would fall.


	9. Mirkwood

The Dark Lord Sauron had been mobilizing his forces: the primary army in Mordor and an army in reserve in Dol Guldur. His initial forces were orcs that were infantry made up of archers and warriors wielding a variety of melee weapons except pikes and spears as well as crewmen operating the battering ram and long-range catapults that launch flaming boulders. The mountain trolls functioned like cave trolls but were faster and could also push siege towers. The Mordor forces also included drummer trolls that kept a steady beat in battle and fearsome attack trolls equipped with armor and spike mace lethal against swordsmen, cavalry, and buildings. Sauron not only increased the number of orcs and trolls, he also began gathering human armies to him. The Easterlings, humans of the eastern land of Rhun, were the first to answer Mordor's call and were vicious pikemen that gained pleasure in skewering enemy cavalry. Unexpectedly, a cruiser belonging to the Covenant loyalists had entered into the Slipspace portal and crash landed into Mordor. The Mouth of Sauron, the messenger to the Dark Lord with a grotesque mouth, talked the aliens to join Sauron's forces when they learned the Spartan was in Middle-Earth.

"The Spartan and his men pose a problem to us and made new friends here," the humanoid told the Covenant Loyalists.

"You're telling us that the humans and Sangheili have made friends with the natives of this planet?" questioned the Brute leader.

"That is correct; you will be a great asset to my master. You must first help us cut the number of their new friends," the Mouth of Sauron responded.

"Then the Demon and his friends will be easily dealt with," the Brute leader spoke with enthusiasm.

At the same time, the lord of the Ringwraiths who stabbed Frodo in Weathertop grew stronger even in some magical powers since his encounter with the Master Chief. The lead Ringwraith became known as the Witch-king of Angmar and Minas Morgul was his lair. Sauron sent him and an orc Gothmog to lead the main army to conquer Gondor starting with the attack on the ruined city of Osgilliath. All Ringwraiths rode flying Fellbeasts to provide air support to the two armies.

The dark lord sent his messenger to lead the army in reserve in Dol Guldur against and had the Covenant Loyalists to provide back up for them against the elves and dwarves. The aliens on foot armed with plasma guns and needlers as well as the Brutes with Gravity Hammers could counter infantry, pikemen, and cavalry. The ones with Plasma launchers were strong against monsters, structures, and siege equipment. It began with Mirkwood forest where the stone tablet containing the Spartan prophecy was discovered and was a home to Legolas and his father King Thranduil. Like the elves of Lorien and Rivendell, the elves of Mirkwood knew about the prophecy as they were the first to view the stone tablet. The Old Forest Road divided the forest and the elves would not give it up without a fight.

"Those new friends of the Spartan look like humans," the Brute leader commented on the appearance of the elves.

"For your information, they are elves," the Mouth of Sauron informed.

"Whatever they are, they won't see us coming and it will be too easy," the Brute leader considered that the elves would not stand a chance against the Covenant Loyalists. The Brutes not only they fought on foot, they also commandeered vehicles. The Ghosts, alien hovercrafts armed with automatic plasma guns, were brought into Mirkwood to use and were strong against infantry, pikemen, cavalry, and monsters.

"The Old Forest Road lies in the north of Mirkwood. First step of expelling the elves from their forest home is to seize that road. Once we control it, we can dominate Mirkwood with these," the Mouth of Sauron told everyone of their main objective.

The aliens on foot and on Ghosts, orcs, and trolls crossed the bridge and a Grunt was hit by arrow. "Ambush!" a Brute yelled out. The elves of Mirkwood were mainly archers having the same capabilities as the human rangers. They could use elven cloak and were strong against pikemen and monsters. The Mirkwood archers killed a number of orcs and Easterlings as well as a few unarmored trolls. The arrows all bounce off when hitting the Ghosts and the Jackals could deflect them with their durable plasma shields. The armor the Brutes wore reduced the most of damage inflicted by the arrows. The eye of Sauron was called to spot those elves so that the Covenant Loyalists could gun them down. The Grunts and Brutes threw plasma grenades that send the Mirkwood archers flying into the air.

The elves quickly constructed four defense towers filling them with archers to defend the road. In superior numbers, the trolls demolished the towers. A single attack troll and a Brute could sweep multiple enemies within a swing of its mace and Gravity Hammer, respectively. The Mouth of Sauron led the attack on the elves' encampment and the palace while the orc builders constructed sentry towers. Leading the defenses were the king and Tauriel, captain of the guards and Legolas' former love interest. "You will never conquer this forest," Thranduil spoke bravely as he was an archer and noble warrior. Like Legolas, Tauriel was skilled at using her bow and knives. She was able to kill a number of Grunts with arrows and a few Brutes armed with Gravity Hammers by using knives. The Mirkwood archers began using Silverthorne arrows to take down the Covenant Brutes and attack trolls. However those coveted arrows were useless against the Ghosts. Thranduil realized that they were outgunned and yelled out, "Tauriel, get out of here! Find my son and the Spartan! They will be our last hope!" The Brute leader finished the king by swinging his Gravity Hammer on him.

Without any other choice, Tauriel and a handful of survivors were forced to give up the road. They set out to find Legolas, the Master Chief, and the remnants of the Fellowship.

Mirkwood became the first place for the Covenant Loyalists to establish a new colony. The next target for the powerful Mordor force from Dol Guldur was Mithlond, also known as the Grey Havens.


	10. Grey Havens

Meanwhile, Gothmog led the orcs giving the defenders of Osgilliath a surprise attack. The guards consisted of Ithilien rangers and Gondor soldiers equipped with shields and swords or spears. The humans of Gondor and Ithilien were under the leadership of Faramir, a versatile captain of Gondor who was Boromir's younger brother. The orcs entered the ruined city via rafts to cross the river and were able to outnumber the human defenders especially with the help of the Witch-king and the Ringwraiths on Fellbeasts. They forced Faramir and the survivors to retreat to Minas Tirith. The Ringwraiths on Fellbeasts killed most of the retreating survivors and Faramir was among the few who made it back to the city. Denethor, the ruling steward of Gondor and father of the two captains, was driven mad by grief due to the death of Boromir who was his favorite son. Faramir was always being looked down by his father. He attempted to prove his worth to Denethor by leading a battalion of Gondor knights in an attempt to retake Osgilliath that turned out to be suicide. The orc archers using the ruins as barricades brought down Faramir and his men. Witch-king ordered the orcs to advance to lay siege on Minas Tirith.

Sauron continued to strengthen his forces from Dol Guldur by gathering more armies. Legions of Haradrim, humans of the desert region Harad in the south, were the next to answer Mordor's call. Extreme poverty was the main factor that the Haradrim warriors joined forces with the dark lord who gave water to their people and promised them wealth. The Haradrim archers were strong against pikemen and monsters especially when they could fire barbed arrows. They fought on foot or on the back of Mumakil, elephant-like beasts from the jungle of Far Harad. Those beasts had the size and tusks of mammoths making them suitable for destroying buildings. The Mumakil were lethal against cavalry and could crush infantry with their feet. Those elephant-like beasts carried man-made platforms holding up to 50 Haradrim archers. The last army to answer Mordor's call was a corsair fleet from the coast of Umbar in the south. Those pirates were fierce warriors that operate ships and fought on foot swapping knives with ranged fire bombs used to set fire on buildings.

The elves of Lorien and Rivendell gathered in the port of Grey Havens and boarded the transports to sail west to the Undying Lands. Sauron had the corsair armada to intercept the elven transports preventing their escape, "There's our catch of the day," a corsair muttered. The pirate black ships fired heavy arrows sinking the defenseless vessels easily until the elves brought in warships as escorts.

"Our Banshees can make short work out of those pathetic ships," the Brute Leader said and deployed air-to-ground assault vehicles piloted by Brutes to keep the elven warships at bay. The arrows all bounced off hitting the alien aircrafts so that the corsair black ships continued sinking the transports. The Banshees fired their fuel rod cannons that could sink the elven warships within one shot. Once the elves ran out of transports, the Mordor force began their assault.

The corsairs brought in their bombardment ships armed with long-range catapults that fired flaming projects to clear the beach of the defense towers. The pirate black ships and Covenant Banshees escorted a wave of Umbar transports containing the Mouth of Sauron, orcs, Corsairs, and Easterlings. On the air, there were four Ringwraiths on Fellbeasts and Covenant dropships heading the same direction as the ships on water. The black ships and aircrafts sank the elven warships so that the Umbar transports could reach the shore unharmed. The elves of Rivendell fought on horseback carrying lances to trample infantry helped the Lorien infantry defending the shores. The Fellbeasts let out horrifying screeches sending the elves into disarray. This enabled the transports to its contents and the elves were picked off by the unstoppable Mordor force. The Fellbeasts swooped and picked anything with their feet then dropped them to their deaths. The Mouth of Sauron ran over any Lorien infantry with his wretched horse and the Covenant Loyalists on foot outgunned the elves. The Covenant Banshees also provided air support and fired their plasma guns at the elves. The Easterlings could skewer the Rivendell lancers while the orcs and Corsairs engaged the Lorien infantry.

With the shores cleared, the Haradrim arrived on foot and with the Mumakils. "Now my faithful servants, let us bring down their port so that the elves will have nowhere to go and no place to hide," the Mouth of Sauron gave the order to his minions and the Brute leader passed that order to his troops. The Rivendell lancers followed by the Lorien infantry intercepted the attack forces. A single Mumakil was able to sweep multiple horsemen with their massive tusks sending them flying into the air. Once the elven cavalry were cleared, the Haradrim archers were able to outrange the Lorien archers while the Mumakil crushed Lorien swordsmen with their feet. The beasts also reared up on its hind legs to pound multiple infantry creating a shockwave simultaneously. Approaching the port, the Mithlond sentries armed with pikes took down several Mumakil. The corsairs ran in front of the Mumakils to stab the sentries while the Haradrim archers picked them off a distance. The elves found themselves outnumbered and outgunned while the Mumakils trashed the port with their tusks.

The destruction of Mithlond forced the remaining elves to retreat to Rivendell and the Mouth of Sauron decided to proceed to Erebor, the Lonely Mountain, before pursuing the elves. The corsair armada began sailing through the river to Minas Tirith to aid Sauron's main army and Gondor would fall soon.


	11. Erebor

Meanwhile, Faramir was knocked unconscious by the arrows and his horse dragged him back to Minas Tirith. All of his men were killed and their heads were being launched by catapults to spread fear to the city. Denethor was driven insane further and became unable to lead the city's defenses. When the catapults attacked with flaming projectiles, the steward ordered all Gondor soldiers and Gondor archers to abandon their posts and run. The orcs and trolls broke into the city massacring every soldier and most of the civilians. Gondor was finished, the steward and his remaining son was no more.

Erebor had two kings of the two different beings: dwarves and humans inhabiting the city of Dale in the mountain. The dwarves were under the leadership of King Dain Ironfoot and Dale was ruled by Bard. The men of Dale took the role of archers that could counter pikemen and monsters as well as firing black arrows. Long ago, Erebor was retaken and Dale was rebuilt after the defeat of a dragon, Smaug. The Lonely Mountain and the city would fall again but only at the hands of a different enemy.

"Before assaulting the mountain, we must first clear the city of Dale," the Mouth of Sauron planned the attack then sent the Haradrim on foot and on Mumakil to trash Dale. "Those weaker humans won't see us coming," the Covenant Brute leader commented on those human archers and considered them as easier targets than the UNSC.

A Mumakil charged at men of Dale battalion before they could attack, then they used their tusks to destroy many Dale houses. The dwarf battlewagons had men of Dale on them; nonetheless the Mumakil could stop those vehicles regardless of their content just like opposing cavalry. One of those elephant-like beasts swung its tusks sending the battlewagon flying into air which breaks upon crashing ground killing the dwarf, the Yurg, the dwarf axe throwers, and men of Dale. The orcs, corsairs, Easterlings, trolls, the Mouth of Sauron on his wretched horse, four Ringwraiths on Fellbeasts, and Covenant Loyalists followed up. The aliens brought in Wraith tanks to provide armor support, which were strong against monsters, buildings, and siege equipment.

Bard led his men and the dwarves on the counterattack, "I will not live to see Dale fall again!" He was a skilled archer and was a match to orcs, corsairs, Easterlings, and Covenant Grunts. The orcs, corsairs, and Haradrim archers countered the dwarf phalanxes while the trolls and Mumakil took out the dwarf guardians. The Easterlings were faster than Mumakil when destroying battlewagons. The Mouth of Sauron and the Mumakil crushed the dwarf axe throwers. The Fellbeasts swooped mainly at the dwarf melee infantry and Iron Hills catapults as well as sending dwarves and humans of Dale into disarray with deadly screeches. The Covenant Loyalists on foot and on vehicles fired everything they got as well as throwing plasma grenades at the dwarves and humans of Dale. The Covenant Jackals blocked the thrown axes with their plasma shields just like deflecting arrows. This enable the Mordor forces to outnumber the defenders and to destroy the city that could never be rebuilt.

"Dwarves, fall back! Protect your king!" Bard yelled out and the dwarves began running back into the interior of the mountain. He attempted to take on the Brute leader; however the alien swung his Gravity Hammer killing the man once and for all. The humans of Dale were no more and the dwarves were left.

Orcs manning the battering ram brought down the gate allowing the Mordor attackers to storm in. The invaders also flanked the dwarves by using openings on the side. "Whatever strange creatures Mordor brought in, you shall stand your ground," the dwarf king spoke bravely attempting to boost his army morale. Nevertheless, the dwarves found themselves outgunned and outnumbered. The Mouth of Sauron casted his evil eye on the dwarf king and decapitated him. The Mordor invaders destroyed the Throne of Erebor and the dwarves were no more. The Haradrim quickly stormed into a gigantic hall taking every riches including gold and treasures the dwarves mined. Afterwards, the humans of the south began their journey home. The last target for Sauron's conquest was the elves' territory of Rivendell and Mordor would not be alone.


	12. Rivendell

Frodo and Sam continued their quest since the Fellowship's disintegration and had a humanoid, Gollum, to guide them to Mordor. Despite their efforts of infiltration, the trio was killed by orcs that took the ring making their master, Sauron, as a whole in the form of the humanoid. The dark lord discovered the weakness of Aragorn and drained the strength of Arwen in attempts to kill her. The time would arrive for Sauron to face the Spartan, the warrior from the prophecy. The dark lord ordered his two armies to join forces with the goblins led by Gorkil their king and brought a giant spider Shelob, guardian of Cirith Ungol, to fight through the heavy resistance in Rivendell. The elves were not alone as Elrond used the Master Chief's name to recruit the survivors consisted UNSC marines and Elites on foot and on Warthog jeeps from the seven remaining crashed Pelican dropships.

Despite the Haradrim did not participate in the attack on Rivendell, the wild men of Dunland fought alongside with the armies of Mordor and goblins that were now ready. This time Shelob led hordes of spiderlings to assist the Mordor army. Glorfindel, an elf in silver armor on his horse, led battalions of Rivendell lancers to intercept the attackers. The Mouth of Sauron used his evil eye on the elf hero then clashed blades with him. A single attack troll could sweep multiple cavalry opponents with its mace that it used like a broom stick. The battalions of Rivendell lancers also attack from the other side not just from the gate area. Like the Rohirrim, the lancers could knock the goblins off from their spiders as the horses were just as fast as the ones used by humans of the west. The fire drakes were also effective counters against the Rivendell lancers with their powerful fire breathe. The Easterlings could stop the lancers quicker than the attack trolls but the goblins' half-troll Marauders were tougher. The Mouth of Sauron stabbed Glorfindel in his throat and it was still just the beginning of the assault. The dark lord led the frontal assault on the gate area and allowed the goblins to flank the heavy resistance with the Covenant Loyalists providing support.

The orcs manned the long range catapults destroyed the towers with flaming projectiles exposing the Lorien archers and Shelob finished them. "The elves should follow the same fate as the men of Gondor. Give them the same present like we did in Minas Tirith," Gothmog, the leading orc and the Witch-king's second-in-command, gave the order to the long range catapults that now launched the heads of the slain humans including Denethor's and Faramir's from the siege on the Gondor city. Fear was spread to the elves enabling the orcs manning the battering ram to bring down the gate. The goblins were intercepted by the UNSC marines and Elites on the troop-carrier version of Warthog jeeps.

"COVENANT!" a marine yelled.

"The Loyalists, no way," an Elite recognized the aliens who betrayed its race.

The marines and Elites using everything they got killed many goblins, half-troll Marauders, a number of wild men, cave trolls, giants, and a number of Covenant Loyalists as well as destroying a number of their Ghost hovercrafts and Banshee aircrafts. The Warthog jeeps dodged the attacks from Wraith mortars like they did when it comes to rocks thrown by cave trolls and giants. The Witch-king led the Ringwraiths on Fellbeasts to help the goblins and the Covenant Loyalists. The Witch-king and the flying creatures unleashed terrifying screeches causing the marines and Elites to lose focus on their firing. The Fellbeasts swooped on several Warthog jeeps while Drogoth, the Dragon Lord, incinerated the remaining jeeps killing the marines and depleted the Elites' energy shields. The Witch-king had his Fellbeast grabbed a number of marines and Elites then dropped them to the chasm away from the bridge.

"Rivendell is our last hope, it must not fall," Elrond said to everybody. After the battering ram destroyed the gate, the attack trolls stormed in massacring the Lorien warriors and were followed by orcs, corsairs, Easterlings, mountain trolls, drummer trolls, spiderlings, Shelob, Sauron, and his messenger. The Lorien archers fired at the armored trolls; however there was barely any effect. The remaining Mithlond sentries killed several of the armored trolls with their pikes, but were no match to orcs and corsairs. The elf archers were able to take down orcs, their human allies, spiderlings, and unarmored trolls. Leading the defenses on the gate area was Elrond who was a noble warrior with his sword cutting down orcs, corsairs, and Easterlings. The UNSC marines and Elites on Warthog jeeps with heavy machineguns mounted provided Elrond and his troops support. With the machineguns, the marines and Elites were able to kill many orcs, spiderlings, their human allies, and a number of trolls as the bullets were able to penetrate the armor of the attack troll. At the same time, Gorkil the goblin recognized his previous adversary, "the elf queen, we meet again."

"You goblins are persistent; we are all ready for your coming, goblin king. Prepare for your demise!" Galadriel said her last words bravely, and then casted wizard blasts killing groups of goblins, wild men, and trolls.

Gorkil on his giant scorpion engaged the elf queen while the goblin spider riders ran over the Lorien infantry. The spider riders had to use their bows to attack the Mithlond sentries from a distance along with the goblin archers on foot. The fire drakes were a match to the elf melee infantry that were set ablaze by their fire breathe. The cave trolls and giants laid waste to the elves' defense towers with rocks. The wild men burned the Mithlond sentries and pillaged the elves' encampment with their torches. A gunfight began between the Covenant Loyalists and the combined force of UNSC marines and Elites. Like in the human-Covenant war, the Jackals could still block the bullets with their durable plasma shields. The Witch-king and the Ringwraiths on Fellbeasts screeched causing the elves to flee in terror as well as causing the UNSC marines and Elites to stop firing their guns. Gorkil's scorpion gave Galadriel a poison sting and the goblin king finally slain the elf queen by stabbing her heart. The flank was being overrun by the goblin army with the backup from the Ringwraiths and Covenant Loyalists.

"Sir, we can't hold them much longer!" a marine yelled out to Elrond seeing the goblins and their new friends heading towards them.

"Sauron, it can't be," Elrond muttered in horror facing the dark lord as a whole again after many years. Sauron armed with a mace killed multiples of elves within a single swing just like in Elrond's first time seeing him. The dark lord swung his mace at the leader of Rivendell sending him flying into air then he died after such blow. The dark lord's messenger decapitated the dying Arwen in her room, while Shelob finished off Bilbo Baggins with her poison stinger.

"Aragorn, fight beside me," there was a voice.

"Let us fight as one."

"Aragorn, we are to fight as one."

"We're in this together, Aragorn."

The two armies turned to a small group in the gate area, "Gandalf has brought in a party of fools," Gorkil taunted.

"The Spartan is here!" the Mouth of Sauron spotted the Master Chief.

"The legendary Master Chief has come to help us!" a marine spoke with delight.

"The heir to the throne of Gondor? Kill him!" the goblin king spotted Aragorn.

"It's the Demon and the Arbiter!" the Brute leader recognized the two enemies.

The remnants of the Fellowship: Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, the Master Chief, Merry and Pippin had arrived. The marine drove the troop-carrier Warthog with the ODSTs: Buck, Dutch, Mickey, Romeo, and Rookie. The other two marines commandeered the Scorpion tank. Tauriel also arrived with the remaining Mirkwood archers.

"Sauron, how is it possible?" Gandalf was shocked.

Sauron tossed the heads of Arwen and Frodo to the group causing Aragorn, Merry, and Pippin to fall into despair.

"Arwen, no."

"Frodo, it can't be."

"Frodo, no."

"Stay focus, everyone, don't fall for their trick," the Master Chief reminded everyone. However such move was used as a distraction since the two armies began closing in to the group. Sauron walked towards Aragorn and swung his mace at his head killing the heir to the throne of Gondor.

The Fellbeasts let out screeches at the Warthog jeep enabling a Wraith to successfully blow it up with its mortar while killing the ODSTs and the marine. The Covenant Banshees fired their fuel rod guns at the Scorpion tank killing it and Shelob led the spiderlings to finish off the Hobbit heroes. Gimli leapt at the Brute leader and had his axe ready to land a fatal blow. The Brute countered the move by swinging his Gravity Hammer at the dwarf killing him. The Arbiter and Master Chief used energy swords to fight through the huge horde killing goblins, orcs, corsairs, Easterlings, trolls, and the Covenant Loyalists. Legolas and Tauriel fired everything they got at the two armies including the Covenant Grunts. Gandalf used his wizard blast killing multiple opponents and a moth arrived to communicate with him. Before the Witch-king's Fellbeast landed an attack on the wizard, something in the sky intercepted them.

"Flying monsters!" a Covenant Grunts yelled out upon seeing what was giving the group air support.

"So, the eagles have come help those fools. They won't last long with the Witch-king and the Nazgul along with our new friends can deal with them," the Mouth of Sauron spoke as he was confident that the Fellbeasts and Covenant Banshees could take down the giant eagles. It was an unlikely dogfight the aliens were seeing and having. The Fellbeasts and eagles struck each other while the alien aircrafts fired their plasma guns at those powerful birds of prey.

Legolas, Tauriel, and the Mirkwood archers shot down the Witch-king's Fellbeast, however the lead Ringwraith survived. On foot, the Witch-king was deadly when equipped with a flail. The Arbiter turned to face the lead Ringwraith who started with screeching at him. This gave the Witch-king an opportunity to swing his flail at the Elite knocking the energy sword off from his hand while fracturing his hand. Such blow even sent the Arbiter to spin right into the ground with his shields depleted. "_Whatever you are, you will never kill me. Die now_," the Witch-king landed a blow at the Arbiter's head with his flail.

"There is no place for you to run or hide," the Mouth of Sauron faced Tauriel, Legolas, and the Mirkwood archers. He gave her an evil eye while Gorkil and the goblin spider riders ran over the Mirkwood archers. The goblin king stabbed Legolas from behind while the dark lord's messenger decapitated Tauriel.

Drogoth unleashed a lethal fireball killing Gandalf and thus leaving the Master Chief on his own. The Spartan faced the dark lord and with his energy sword ready. A fire drake stepped in between them letting a flaming breathe that depleted all of the Master Chief's energy shields. He swung his energy sword killing the drake and attempted to slash Sauron. The Dragon Lord swooped at the super soldier from behind knocking him down. When the Spartan was getting up, Sauron gave him an uppercut with his mace right at his head sending him flying into the air. Such blow caused the Master Chief's helmet flew off revealing the face of a red-haired man. The dark lord destroyed the Spartan within the next blow from his mace right at his head and the prophecy could not be fulfilled.

The remaining UNSC marines and Elites were outnumbered and outgunned especially when their ammunition depleted. The Dragon Lord incinerated the marines while the Brutes finished off the Elites. The wild men torched and pillaged the house of Elrond causing Rivendell to fall at the hands of the two armies. The Fellowship of the Ring, the elves, the UNSC forces, and the Covenant Elites were finished.


	13. Epilogue

Sauron's dominion over Middle-earth was unstoppable and unopposed. Together with Gorkil the goblin king, Middle-earth was now theirs to rule and darkness covered all over the lands. The Covenant Loyalists had converted a number of territories into their colonies including Rivendell, Grey Havens, Erebor, and Mirkwood. The wild men began living in peace in Rohan with their sworn enemies eliminated. The Haradrim societies began to prosper with the dwarven riches the Haradrim archers took from Erebor. Who now had the power to stand against the armies of Mordor, goblins, and the Covenant? The combined forces would now have to remove those who oppose them. The Brute leader offered a deal with Sauron to conquer the home world of the Covenant Elites and Earth together. The dark lord began creating a new type of humanoid army by crossing orcs with Covenant Brutes and the aliens researched the equipment for them. Those new creatures were trained to use guns as well as to pilot vehicles and aircrafts. The Covenant Loyalists activated a beacon to wait for any ship to come pick up. Either way, a new power was rising and planets would fall. The machines of war would be driven by the sword, the gun, and the iron fists of the orc and Covenant. Sauron and the Covenant Loyalist would eventually rule the entire galaxy spreading malice and cruelty to all life in the universe. The Covenant Loyalists would finally avenge the Prophet of Regret, the Prophet of Mercy, and the Prophet of Truth, and then fulfill the belief of the Great Journey by activating the Halo rings. It was likely that Middle-earth would be no more upon the activation of Halo.


End file.
